Live on Air
by broken-inside-x
Summary: Connect 3's first live interveiw. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

"_Can you believe the guys are being interviewed by the most watched news channel in the whole of America?"_

"_I know Caitlyn, how cool"_

Mitchie and Caitlyn were currently in the apartment of Connect 3, who were being interviewed live in 5 minutes. Neither of the girls were pleased at having to be awake to see the interview at 8 o'clock in the morning, especially Mitchie, who considered 11 am too early for any normal person to be awake. They'd snuck the keys off Jason and spent the morning in the guy's apartment after they'd left, unknown to Shane and Nate, who both thought they were still asleep in their own apartment.

The theme tune for the news started and both girls jumped onto the large sofa in front of the TV. The screen flashed to show a beautiful reporter with long dark lock of hair and a lovely slim body, Mitchie's face instantly darkened. The reporter, neither of them had paid attention to what her name was, was giving background information about the band and how big they were in the music industry.

And then there they were.

Mitchie's boyfriend Shane walked in first, a cocky grin plastered all over his face. Jason followed; a rare look of interest in his surroundings covered his face instead of his usual spaced out look. Last but not least Nate walked onto the screen. His trademark curly hair showing signs of having run his hand through it. He'd been quite stressed about this interview, it was the first live one they'd ever done.

"_Nate looks less stressed than he did this morning, that's gotta be a good sign right Mitch?"_

"_They'll all be fine as long as Jason stays focused, Shane keeps his arrogant side hidden and Nate stays calm."_

They both laughed at the ridiculous ways of the boys but soon quietened to hear the reporter start the interview

"_Well hello boys" _Mitchie's faces scrunched up at the way the reporter spoke in a flirtatious tone and leaned a bit too close to Shane. The interview began with the typical questions about their lives at home, the new album and their last tour. How they kept themselves grounded and what was coming next for them. And then the conversation took a turn that all of them had dreaded. The intruding questions about their loves lives.

"_You're well known in the music world and have thousands of fans worldwide. You get a lot of attention for such young men, especially from your female fans. What's that like? Having so many women so interested in you?"_

Caitlyn shot a worried look at Mitchie to see her friend completely focused on the image of Shane. She was completely unsure of how Shane would answer this question but she hoped it hurt Mitchie as little as possible.

"_It's an amazing feeling to get the attention" _Shane began; he looked over at Nate who gave him a nod which probably went unnoticed by half the nation except Mitchie and Caitlyn. _"However the female attention we get doesn't really affect me, as I am already in a relationship"_

"_OH MY GOD" _Mitchie shrieked, Shane had been the one to suggest keeping their relationship low key yet he was the one to tell the whole of America. Live! She was overjoyed and began bouncing in her seat on the sofa. "_He told everyone. Its official! We're in a relationship"_

Well done Shane! Caitlyn thought, he gave the best answer he could, making Mitchie the happiest person alive.

"_Well that's news to us" _the reporter laughed_ "What's she like? This mystery girl?"_

Mitchie held her breath as Shane opened his mouth to explain.

"_She's amazing. She's a talented singer who's very well-grounded and loves a good canoe ride" _Jason and Nate let out small laughs at the last statement, they'd been told about the legendary canoe rides back at Camp Rock._ "She's the reason bad-boy Shane disappeared."_

"_We'd like to say thank you to the mystery girl for bringing back the real Shane Grey" _Jason added and the reporter responded with a very patronising aww

"_So is this mystery girl your inspiration for the long songs on your album, which we know were all, wrote by yourselves?"_ the reporter looked very curious now about the details of Shane's love life. She leaned even closer to him and flipped her dark brown hair over her shoulder, flashing a perfect smile at the camera. She knew she was onto some juicy information.

"_Actually, you'd be better off asking Nate that question" _Jason's input into the conversation earned him a death glare from Nate and Shane had a hard time keeping in his laughter.

The girls were very confused. They knew Nate had written most of the songs but they had no idea about his inspiration. Shane and Jason obviously knew where their songs came from and they found it very funny that Nate would know have to tell the whole country where he got his inspiration for his love songs. It was now Mitchie's turn to be worried how the answer to this question would affect Caitlyn. She had been in doubt about her friends feelings for Nate and had come to the conclusion that they were more that just platonic feelings.

"_Well well, thanks to Jason's input" _another death glare was sent Jason's way _"it seems as though you wrote your love songs using certain inspiration, Nate. Care to explain?"_

Nate bowed his head, suddenly interested in his shoes. His hand came up to run through his hair again and the friendship bracelet that Caitlyn had brought him for his birthday when they were 10 made itself seen from underneath his long sleeved shirt.

"_Well…I get…I mean…er…" _Nate stuttered as he tried to explain his answer, he looked as if he was in a battle with himself as to answer truthfully or lie. Lying being the least embarrassing option. As the girls watched on from the sitting room, they saw Nate finally make up his mind and look the reporter straight in the eye as he clearly answered the question he had fought to answer.

"_I get my inspiration from… from one of my closest friends. She's one of my favourite people and she's the reason I write all the songs I do."_

"_And the fact that there love songs?" _

The word love was heavily emphasised and Nate once again looked away from her and the camera.

"_Well that's because…well I write the songs to stop myself from telling her how I really feel about her"_ there was a collective gasp from the news station and all eyes turned to Nate who carried on with his explanation.

"_I know... how cliché falling for a best friend but if it wasn't for her Connect 3 would have no songs at all"_

For the first time since he began his explanation he looked directly at the camera, looking proud that he'd managed to answer without completely admitting who she was. Shane leaned over and gave his friend a good slap on the back, he was proud of Nate for finally admitting it even under the worst circumstances.

This left Mitchie and Caitlyn sitting there contemplating who the girl was when Jason's voice was once again heard.

"_Dude, you did it, you finally told Caity"_

Silence.

No-one said a word.

Not in the news room or in the sitting room.

Nate got up and left the room; he didn't apologise for leaving and didn't look at either of his band mates. Shane sent Jason a glare that rivalled Nate's glare.

Caitlyn sat in shock staring at the screen which Nate had disappeared from.

"_Caity?...hello Caitlyn"_

Mitchie tried her hardest to bring her out of the trance but nothing worked.

Nate black had just admitted he loved her.

Live on air.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Caitlyn we have to get out of here, the guys don't know that we have their keys and I bet Jason's in enough trouble as it is. So let's go." _Mitchie dragged on Caitlyn's arm but she refused to move, acting like her stubborn self.

"_No Mitchie, I have to talk to my best friend about the fact that he loves me!"_

With a frustrated sigh Mitchie plopped herself back down on the sofa next to Caitlyn who was sitting there calm and collected.

However Caitlyn's emotions were running riot inside her.

Nate loved her and all she could think of was the fact that all his songs were about her! She didn't know weather she loved him back or not. She didn't know what she was going to say when he came home to find her (and Mitchie) sitting on their sofa in electric blue sorts with the black hoodie he had leant her when they were at the fair last Saturday night.

The fair.

They had had such an amazing time together while Mitchie and Shane had gone wandering of and Jason had disappeared. They'd been on every ride; he even went on the Ferris wheel when she knew he was scared of heights. He'd done that for her. Mind you he hadn't complained when they got stuck at the top with the perfect view of the sky, he definitely complained when it poured down with rain while they were still stuck up there. That's when he'd leant her his jacket. She'd only been wearing a strappy top with her shorts so she welcomed the warmth of his jacket. They went dancing in the rain after that, or at least she had he'd just looked at her as if she was completely of her mind, and she was, He hadn't asked it for it back and she was glad, she liked the way it smelt of him and how it was perfectly oversized to keep her completely warm.

The sound of the door creaking open woke her up from her memory, one look as at Nate's face and she wished more than anything that she was back at the fair.

To say he was shocked would be the understatement of the year, shocked and angry.

"_Mitchie, what are you doing here?"_ Shane asked his girlfriend as he walked up to engulf her in a hug, he genuinely hoped that they hadn't been watching the interview and that hope was completely shattered when Mitchie shrieked

Nate pushed past Jason who was still standing in the doorway and walked straight towards his room but not before he looked Caitlyn straight in the eyes. She was just as shocked as he was to see tears forming in his hazel eyes. He didn't wait to hear what she had to say, just stormed to his room banging the door shut behind him as Caitlyn stared after him.

"_So who wants pancakes?"_

Two pairs of eyes turned to glare at Jason and his ridiculously stupid question. Caitlyn just stared where Nate had disappeared.

"_Go talk to him Caity. He needs his best friend"_ She hadn't realised how close Shane was until she felt his arm encircle her shoulders in the brotherly way she had become used to.

She turned to smile up at him and then began the short walk to Nate's bedroom where she could hear him strumming on his guitar. Music had always been his therapy just like it had been hers.

She knocked quietly before pushing the door open and calling his name.

"_Did you want something Caitlyn?"_ When had things become so formal between them? When had he started calling her Caitlyn?

"_I want you to tell me what's going on with you! I want you to talk to me like we always have."_

"_Oh come on Caitlyn we both know I've ruined it, I've blown everything we had as friends because of how I felt"_

With a shock she realised he was using past tense, was he trying to say that in the 30 minute journey from the news station he had completely changed his mind? She hadn't realised she had spoken it aloud until she heard his voice reply.

"_Of course I haven't changed how I feel, bloody hell Caity I love you, have done for years. 10 minutes in a car with Shane and Jason isn't going to change that" _

"_Even when we were 13 and I pushed you out of a tree?"_

He laughed as he answered her _"yep, I've never seen you smile so much in your life as you did when you heard the sickening crunch of my arm breaking. Not to mention I pulled you down with me and you didn't exactly get away scratch free."_

She laughed too as she remembered the day they'd spent just sitting in a tree at Camp rock. She'd been going through a phase of trying to straighten her wild curls and he'd boldly told her that she looked better with curly hair because it suited her wild personality; at the time she's been annoyed and pushed him out of a tree not planning the part where he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down with him. She'd landed badly on that wrist but mostly she had gotten lucky, Nate however had broken his arm and she spent the rest of the day apologizing profusely in hospital It was two weeks before they got signed as a band and he'd had to leave to leave on a promotion tour. She didn't see him for four months after they left.

With a start she realised that she'd spent her whole childhood with Nate, all of her best memories included him and she wouldn't have had it any other way.

With a cheeky grin on her face she sat in front of him on his bed and closed the space between them, smiling into the kiss.

Pulling away she laughed at the look on his face, he was completely speechless.

"_Remind me to tell everyone I love you too next time I'm live on air, that way we're even"_

And she kissed him again.


End file.
